


Petals

by Alsin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is determine whether or not if he return her affection or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This story haven't been beta read. I don’t own Inuyasha and Ranma ½.

With a daisy in her hand, Kagome plucked a single petal off of it, murmuring the words, “He loves me.” Her back was propped up against the trunk of a large tree, sitting in the grass with a slight breeze tossing pieces of her hair around.

Her thumb and index finger pinched another petal, plucking it, “He loves me not.”

She repeated this process until she was down to her last three petals, plucking off the next her mouth moved to match the words she had been previously reciting to herself “He loves me.”

Second to last petal “He loves me not.”

Last petal, she hesitated to pluck it, chocolate eyes shining. Then, with small smile she plucked the remaining petal from the centre of the daisy, and out loud “He loves me.”

“What are you rambling about?” an irritated, husky voice suddenly ask from above her. Her shoulders hunched up against the tree trunk, grasping her daisy tight, eyes widening ‘I forgot he was there.’

Slowly she turned her head, looking above her to see Ranma lounging on one of the branches in the tree.

“None of your concern,” She hissed between clenched teeth, turning back quickly and threw her daisy to the side with a huff and a grumble.

“yeah, yeah, whatever.” Ranma muttered. “Just keep it down, I’m tryin’ to catch some shut eye.”

Kagome crossed her arms, eyes narrowing slightly as she looked to the scattered daisy petals surrounding her ‘Yeah right…’


End file.
